Entre Garras y Dientes
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Reto: GenmaxHana, KibaxHanabi Le gustó desde la primera vez que la vio.


_Reto de Kashou No Tsuki y Umino Megumi n.n_

"_**Entre Garras y Dientes"**_

La primera vez que la vio, estaba en el hospital. Mientras ella estaba de turno como la veterinaria del Clan Inuzuka. Pero ella no lo vio en esa oportunidad, sólo pasó por afuera de su habitación en dirección a la de su hermano probablemente. Él observó su belleza inusual a su corta edad, a sus recién cumplidos veinte años, él ya iba por los treinta...

Cuando por fin salió triunfante de la odiosa cama del hospital, la volvió a ver. Tropezaron en un pasillo. Ella lo reconoció como el tipo que gustaba de pasear a las jovencitas, lo saludó con una mueca molesta que adornando su hermoso rostro.

"Hola"

Él sonrió. Mostrando el senbon que reposaba entre sus dientes. Unos pequeños hoyuelos aparecieron bordeando su boca que a ella le sacaron una risita tonta que agradó a los oídos de su acompañante.

"Hola"

--

Lo que le aconteció fue algo extraño. Se vio a ella misma paseando a su lado, bajo la luz apacible de los faroles que iluminaban el camino de quien terminaba su día. Su risita tonta volvió a contagiar el ambiente con un toque de ternura infantil que a Genma le gusta escuchar, le hacia sentir que todavía le rodeaba la juventud que cada vez parecía más y más lejana...

Por otro lado, las manos de la Inuzuka no dejaban de sudar, estaba tan nerviosa como cuando él le preguntó si es que quería su compañía de vuelta a casa. No supo por qué no dijo que no. El honor que alguna vez llevaba en alto protegiendo los derechos femeninos contra los tipos como él se había escondido bajo una roca al escucharlo hablar. Tan suave, tan seductor.

Su vista permanecía baja y subía de vez en cuando buscando un pedazo de imagen del hombre. Siempre la descubría _in fraganti_ para luego ocultarse en un rubor. El paseo se le hizo corto, y su casa no tardo en aparecer en frente de ellos. La Inuzuka desesperó, no quería que la voz que escucho tan poco se fuera bajo la espesura de la niebla que se adueñaba de la noche y no le volviera a importar su existencia.

"Aquí es"

Recitó ella con un poco de desánimo. Él la miro, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a mostrar los hoyuelos que a ella tanto le gustaron desde un principio.

"Nos vemos"

--

El almuerzo que disfrutaron juntos por primera vez consistió en un par de sándwich que compartieron en el campo de entrenamiento. Ella hablaba de todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que se vieron, él sólo comía en silencio mientras le contestaba con pequeños gestos faciales que podían considerarse como sonrisas incompletas que intentaba ocultar. Cuando la Inuzuka se quedó sin más que hablar rió en silencio y mordisqueó un poco el emparedado que tenía en la mano.

"¿Ya terminaste de hablar?"

Preguntó divertido, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ella sólo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la verborrea que había salido de pronto y rápido de su boca.

"Me gusta la fresa"

Dijo de pronto. Ella se mordió el labio inferior para probar el sabor del lipstick que usaba en ese momento. Efectivamente, era fresa. Sintió los labios del castaño apretándose sobre los suyos.

Ahí compartieron su primer beso para después hacerse novios.

--

La primera vez que ella lo invitó a pasar a su casa, fue un día en que el frío era tan insoportable que ella no quiso que se devolviera por el sendero que invadía la nieve recién caída. Su cuerpo tiritaba de manera continua a pesar de que estuviera cubierto en chaquetas, guantes y una bufanda que rodeaba su cuello. Ella iba ligera de ropa puesto a que estaba acostumbrada al frío por las constantes misiones en donde su especialidad eran las de supervivencia.

"¿No tienes frío?"

Ella rió.

"¿Quieres un café para entrar en calor?"

"Me gusta fuerte"

"Vuelvo enseguida"

Lo besó en los labios, ya se había vuelto adicto a ellos, y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Pronto se vio solo y comenzó a desprenderse de las ropas húmedas que lo envolvían. Estornudó, quizás por la alergia que le daban los pelos de animal que estaban volando por toda la casa. Un perro apareció en la puerta y su miraba tan penetrante que podría jurar que lo estaba reprendiendo duramente. Él no le presto atención y se aproximo a la estufa que estaba encendida. Un perro gigante apareció y se sentó junto al otro. Lo miró con una expresión vacía que hizo que le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

La puerta de la habitación principal se abrió de golpe. Espero que la figura curvilínea de la chica se apareciera con la taza de café caliente en la mano y lo salvará de los perros que parecían estar reuniéndose en la sala para torturarlo. La figura del hermano de su novia salió, lo que lo incomodo. Hasta ahora nadie suponía saber lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos y tampoco se suponía que hubiera alguien en la casa a esas horas.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Preguntó el recién llegado con un tono sorprendido y de desagrado.

"Yo..."

"¿Qué pasa, Kiba-_kun_?"

Una figura pequeña y nívea salió por detrás. Los ojos blancos característicos del Clan Hyuuga se toparon con los acaramelados de Genma. La más pequeña de las hermanas de la rama principal pareció estremecerse de tal manera que el sonrojo pudo notarse más que su figura diminuta y frágil. La habitación de Tsume había sido ocupada ilegalmente. Genma rió mostrando sus hoyuelos ante la cómica escena que presenciaba, el hermano pequeño de Hana con una chica mucho menor.

"¿Con una niña?"

"No muy diferente a lo que tú acostumbras hacer..."

"Qué tratas de decir con eso"

"No digo nada si tú no dices nada"

El apresurado tono del hermano menor de los Inuzuka asustó al castaño, pudo leer en sus gesticulados movimientos la copia de Hana y suponer lo que trataba de decir. Sabía _algo_.

"Sácala por detrás..."

Se volvió y desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina para no mostrar su cara de vergüenza. Se encontró con la linda imagen de Hana esperando casi pegada a la tetera a que el agua hirviera para poder prepararle la dichosa taza de café. Ella se sintió observada y con un escalofrío se volteó. La mirada de Genma se había posado en ella. Le sonrió y acortó el espacio que había entre ambos cuando abrazó la cintura de él.

"¿Hablabas con alguien?"

"Conocí a tu hermano... y a tus perros"

La expresión calma desapareció en el rostro femenino y se separo alertada.

"¿Crees que sepan?"

"No sospechan nada"

Estornudó nuevamente cuando un pelo voló y voló terminando sobre la bufanda que lo envolvía casi hasta la nariz. Ella lo miro preocupada, posando su mano en la frente en busca de un alza de temperatura.

"¿Ya te resfriaste?"

Asintió un poco, fingiendo dolor de un niño mimado esperando a que le creyera. No podía decir que la alergia se la producía los perros, probablemente se ofendería y lo echaría de la casa a gritos, hablando de sus raíces y orgullos lastimado.

"Soy vulnerable al invierno y a la nieve"

Ella rió tontamente, totalmente enternecida del comentario. Él rió también ocultándose un poco más en la bufanda. La Inuzuka lo abrazó, cosa que él respondió a la caricia hasta que sintió las garritas se deslizaban y comenzaban a adentrarse bajo su ropa.

"Ven... Vamos a la habitación de mamá, ella no llega dentro de unas horas"

Los hermanitos pensaban exactamente igual.

"Con suerte y no nos atrapan"

Rió la chica, mientras lo arrastraba de la mano hacía la estancia. Él sintió miedo. Visualizó como las feroces garras y los temibles dientes de todo el Clan se clavaban sobre su piel descuartizándolo al instante siendo guiados por la rencorosa Tsume.

"Esperemos que no"

--

Nota: El reto consistía en un Genma x Hana, debía tener la frase "Me gusta fuerte", incluir pelos, alergia, la casa de Hana y la cocina, además de la aparición de Kiba con una acompañante, lo que me pareció divertido ponerlo con Hanabi y seguir una historia paralela a la de mi otro reto "En tres años será"...

¿Reto superado?

Gracias por leer...


End file.
